Special A Unbelievable Sequel
by LeeRaRa
Summary: This is a sequel i made, well, out of the blue. The story is still about the Hakusenkan SA guys plus the two students from Kokusen Yahiro and Sakura im still planning to add some characters and some twist, soon.
1. Chapter 1 Independent Comforted

Ok. This is my first time to write a fanfiction. Im never good in writing stories, well but I do write before but it always end or sounds like a cheesy kid cartoon show. If you find any grammatical error in this chapter please leave a comment, and it will be appreciated. Thanks!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Special A characters and its trademark. All names, places etc. mentioned in the story are just made for fan fiction purposes only.**

**Independent. Comforted**

"Once again, I've been defeated by him" said Hikari as she remembered what happened yesterday at the school festival where Kei Takishima, ranked number 1 in school and her long time rival beat her again. And this made the decision for Hikari to stay until their high school graduation in Hakusenkan.

She rose from her bed, the suddenly,

"Ouch!" she shouted.

She stepped on a bundle of pencils and pens. She still hasn't finished unpacking her things in her new abode. Hikari's family need to move in to another city because of her father's new job contract. The challenged yesterday where Hikari lost to Kei made her stay.

"Hikari!!!!!!" there's someone shouting outside the window.

She peeked down and sees a black limousine parked in front of her house gate.

"It's you guys, Akira, Tadashi, Megumi, Yahiro, Jun, Sakura, Ryuu, Finn. What brought you here early in the morning?" she asked curiously.

Then a voice coming out of the car spoke. "Well, it seems like, Number 2 forgot that she just moved in to her new house and didn't even dared to invite us to give her a house warming party."

"Damn you Takishima! I told you not to call me number 2!!! You just had your luck yesterday that's why I lost!" Hikari protested.

"Hey you maniac man! Is that how the way you sweet talk your girlfriend?!" Finn glaring to Kei.

"My poor angel Hikari, you don't have to be that devil Kei's girlfriend, he's always abusing you by calling you names." Akira added, as she teddy bear - hugged her favorite friend in the SA.

"Ok, ok. Enough talk you guys, accoding to my protesting big and small intestines, we should start decorating Hikari's new house so that we could start already the house warming party." Tadashi grinned.

Then from out of nowhere, Akira gave him a super punch that made Tadashi flew 20 kilometers away. Akira always gives her boyfriend Tadashi what she believes "serves him right" whenever he starts talking nonsense especially when he is hungry.

They started cleaning then decorating Hikari's new house. Everyone took part, Jun and Sakura on cleaning, Hikari and Kei on painting the walls and placing the wallpapers, Finn, Megumi and Yahiro do the decorating and arranging inside the house and the mini - garden, and Ryuu and Akira do the cooking since they cook very well.

"Whew. It was fun, isn't it Jun-kun?" ask Sakura.  
"Yeah. Its my first time without the help of Ryuu and Megumi." Jun answered happily.

"Events like this can't be really helped, of course Kei and Akira can't leave Hikari just like that and let her do all this by herself." Yahiro teased as he looks at Kei.

"I am sure all the works will be worth it, Ryuu and Akira is almost finished cooking" hissed Megumi. All got shock when they heard Megumi talk. It's when they realized that her sketchpad run out of spaces to write. Yahiro quickly placed his hands on Megumi's mouth and instructed not to talk to preserve her voice she just have to nod and shake her head wheneer she was asked.

"You should have told me that your sketch pad ran out of paper. You know that I don't want you using your voice in talking to people." says Yahiro as she softly scolds Megumi.

"It's ready! Tabemashoo!" Ryuu shouted as he and Akira descend from the kitchen.

All are eating happily, except Hikari eats quietly.

"Is there something bothering Hikari?" Kei asked seeing Hikari bothered.

"No. Nothing is wrong. What makes you say so? And will you stop bluffing around. I'm ok, nothing to worry about." Hikari answered defensively.

Kei knows his girlfriend very much. He knows if there is something bothering Hikari or not, he could tell it easily.

"If there's nothing wrong, then, I can give Hikari a kiss and carry her like a princess up to her room right now." Kei teased.

Hikari blushed but she knows that Takishima is just testing her state of mind if she's really ok or not.

"What are you planning to do Kei?!" screamed Akira and Finn.  
"Kei are you serious?" asked Ryuu.

"Looks like Kei is much aggressive now, I think he's taking advantage that Hikari-chan's family is not around" Yahiro jokes.

"Why? Isn't it normal to a boyfriend to kiss and carry his girlfriend like a princess?" he said to them and gives them his trademark, the sarcastic smile.

"Shut up you maniac man! Ryuu stop him." Finn starting to get pissed.

"Damn you Kei!" Akira added.

"Ok fine. You win again." Hikari sighs. "I'm not alright. Maybe I just missed my parents and my nichan." She continued.

"But there's nothing to worry about Hikari we're just always here for you." said Tadashi winking at Hikari.

"Everybody in the SA cares for Hikari, and Hikari is important to us." Megumi added.

"Same here for us. So better cheer up, right Yahiro?" Sakura turns to Yahiro.

"Yes. Definitely, and you don't have to be sad because you have Kei-kun just one block away from your house." assured Yahiro.

Teary – eyed, Hikari thanked every one of them. Now, she realized that she's not really alone after all. She has her friends to comfort her anytime.

"It's getting late; we still have classes for tomorrow." Jun reminded everyone.

"Yeah, and it reminds me, Kokusen's quarterly exams would be before the weekend." Sakura sudden remembered she hasn't reviewed her notes.

"Hey when will be our quarterly exams Tadashi? asked Ryuu.

"My mom said three weeks from now, I think." Tadashi has a bad memory in remembering things like that.

"Yosh!" shouted Hikari. "You heard that Takishima?! I'm challenging you again, three weeks from now its our quarterly exams so you better bid goodbye for being number one! Haha! Whoever wins the challenge can do whatever it wants. I'll make sure the victory is mine this time and make you admit your defeat." pointing her index finger to his mortal rival.

"I don't think I'm ready to give up my position to you Number 2." said Kei as he teases Hikari.

"Don't call me NUMBER 2!!!!!!!!!!" Hikari shouted as it echoed the whole place.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2 Thoughts Endless Part 1

Thoughts. Endless

It was a peaceful afternoon while Hikari is walking back to the Greenhouse. She really loves to walk and watch the surroundings full of students of Hakusenkan though she always catch a lot of attention from them because she is a member of the SA and make her feel awkward most of the time. She did not use the main door of the Greenhouse but instead she used the backdoor near the kitchen. She found no one inside but Kei alone, sitting on his usual chair and pretending to be busy on his laptop but in fact he's just looking on his girlfriend's picture. Kei is so busy that he didn't seem to notice Hikari coming. Hikari gently placed her chin on Kei's prefect broad shoulders and this got Kei widen his eyes in shock.

"What are you doing Takishima?" she curiously asked looking sideways to him.

Kei turns his head to see his curious girlfriend, they're just only centimeters apart. Their noses are touching, and he loves it very much. Without looking on his laptop and not leaving his gaze on Hikari, he shuts it down. Kei loves being this close to her, to the point that he always wants to kiss her so much. Hikari turns red and broke the moment pouts her lips and moved a bit backwards but Kei catches up and kissed.

"What was that for?" the red – faced Hikari asked. "What if someone sees you doing that?!" she continued turning much redder.

"I love it when Hikari is near me, its like a feeling I just can't restrain." Kei just smiles as he answered back. Upon hearing those words from him, she can feel more blood running up to her face that makes it blush even more.

"So, are you getting ready for the upcoming exams? Ready to be number 2 again?"

This snaps Hikari, she really hates it whenever Kei starts to tease her being number 2. :)

"Takishima.." she murmurs

"Huh?"

"How many times.." she paused and take a deep breath. "DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP CALLING ME NUMBER 2!!!!!!" she shouted to the extend she looks like almost exploding out of her annoyance to her boyfriend.

Kei being just his usual self and used to a situation like this just give Hikari a loving, sweet, gentle smile. Because for him, it's nothing even if Hikari shouts at him, he doesn't mind.


	3. Chapter 2 Thoughts Endless Part 2

/*Sorry to keep you all waiting :) actually I've been thinking what will gonna happen to this part and to the succeeding chapters. Hehehe, I'm still having a hard time how to narrate the story and on how will I make the readers be on the character's shoes', hehehe. So, here it is the part 2 of my 2nd chapter./*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thoughts. Endless **

**Part2**

"Nooooooo!!!!!" a voice roared all over the school and caught the students' attention while checking the results of the recent quarterly exams.

Hakusenkan Quarterly Examination Results

Special A Class

Rank Math Science History Language

1. TAKISHIMA, Kei 100+5 100+5 100+5 100+5 100+5

**2. HANAZONO, Hikari 100 100 100100 100**

_- Same ranking follows-_

Of course being the usual her, still in – shock, drop jaw looking at the announcement board.

'_|Why?! Why I can't beat Takishima, darn!'_ she asks herself. Her aura becomes dark, and murmuring words that cannot be understand by anyone whose there. Her face is full red just like a boiling kettle ready to explode anytime.

'_Shit! Now, I'm once again defeated by him looks like I'm gon—"_ before she could finish what her mind was saying a hot breath touched her left ear, and to her surprise he saw the unbeatable rank number 1, her beloved and rival, Kei Takishima.

"Congratulations, my beautiful number 2." Kei greeted her sarcastically but with a bright smile on his handsome face. "Looks like, would be good this day. Remember the challenge that you've given me?" he looks at her still smiling.

"Yeah, I know, you don't have to remind me." she said in reply pouting lips, as she accept her defeat.

'_Well, no matter what I do, I just can't defeat my one and only rival. But still, why I am loving the feeling always being defeated by him?_' curiously asking herself again. _'Maybe I just love him so much to the extent that I don't care anymore if I'll be number 1 or not. For now, my goal is to be forever his number 1'_ now she smiles.

"So, you're the winner what's your order?" asking him curiously.

"You'll find out later." he answered, and then he gave her a quick smooch on the cheek.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the greenhouse, the 5 members of the SA including Finn are having their tea time. Unusual, Akira serving a very special tea and sandwiches makes the other wonder (except Tadashi, because he is busy eating [always]) what the occasion is.

"Hey, Akira what's with the special tea and sandwiches?" Ryuu asked curiously.

"It's so surprising that Akira serves this kind of food, especially if Hikari is not around yet." wrote Megumi on her sketchpad.

"Werl, itsh mew jend cha jevil mwoman's wannivw--" Tadashi answered happily while enjoying his very delicious food made by her girlfriend.

Before he could finish his sentence, Akira grabs a tray and throws it to Tadashi's face. (Well, this isn't a new scenario for them.)

"Yeah Akira, this is kinda new." Jun smiled.

"What's the occasion? Is it your birthday today?" Finn asked.

Akira blushing and fidgety answers "Uhmmm. Actually--"

"It's our special day today." Tadashi continued since Akira can't say it and wrapped his right arm around her shoulder smirking.

"So that explains it :)" Megumi wrote with a smile. And the four congratulate them and eat happily.

Meanwhile, Akira hasn't seen Hikari and Kei yet so she starts asking her companions.

"By the way, I remember, where would be my angel Hikari go? I haven't seen her yet since this morning."

"Me too, but I think we all know who she's with right now." Finn sighed.

"Hikari lost to their challenge so I bet Kei is really having fun today." Ryuu added while patting Finn's shoulder and looks at Akira telling them not to worry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Takishima, aren't you going to tell me your answer?"

"You really wanna know?" Kei look at her teasingly.

"Of course I want to know, so that I'll be ready. You know, since I'm the one who challenged you but unfortunately I lost, so that's why I want to know." she explained shyly.

Kei just smiled at her. He grabs her hand and led the way to the gate of the school. Hikari was shocked and blushing, wondering where they would be going. All of the students were staring at them enviously. They really look good together, like a pair made in heaven. Every girl wants to be Hikari and every boy wants to be Kei.

"Looks like everybody is very envious of you and me." Kei smirks as he looks to Hikari and winks at her. This made her blush even more then smiles back.

'_Of all the girls, I'm his number 1. Of all the rich, famous, beautiful girls that drool over this man, I am the one he loves.'_ she told herself terribly blushing and she's controlling herself not to chuckle.

'_I'm just way to lucky to have the best of both worlds.'_ he thought as he leads the way out the school premises. '_Well, I don't mind being rich and famous as long as I'm with the one who can only moves and make my cold heart warm. She's all I need. She's all I'll love.'_

They keep on walking till Kei stopped. Hikari was shocked when she saw where they were standing.

"Wait for me here." he said smiling as he turns to face her.

"Wha—what?! But this is your house! How come--?!" her eyes widened still shocked but before she could react more Kei spoke.

"I won the challenge, right?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes you won, you don't have to remind me. What I am asking is why we were here in your place?!"

"I'll just get my car, we'll be having a two - day field trip today."

"TWO – DAY FIELD TRIP?!?!" she faintly shouted.

"I knew I was going to win, so I planned this as my prize to your challenge. You'll know soon where we're going, I've already talked to the principal and submit our excuse letters and asked permission to your parents" he grinned.

"Nooooooooo!!!"

_To be continued…_

/* Ok, this is the end of my chapter. It's pretty long and it took me hours to finish this part. I'll be updating this fanfic maybe next week after our final exam. By the way, sorry for some grammatical errors. And don't forget to drop your constructive reviews after! Thanks a lot! /*


	4. Chapter 3 Alone Love

**/*whew! T'was a busy week for me, uhmm, well, kinda busy xD. So, ok, here's my chapter 3, actually im not really sure where they're really going, hmmm. Maybe I'll figure it out while writing this chap ^^, I kinda like impromptu. /***

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Just for fanfiction purposes only. ^^**

**Alone. Love**

Since Hikari lost AGAIN, this leaves her no choice but to give Kei whatever he wants. He prepared a trip just for the two of them, but Hikari has really no idea where would go, every time she's going to ask him about their destination he'll just answer her with his charming smile.

As they reach the airport, they boarded a private jet plane owned by the Takishima Group. Hikari was shocked when she knew it was Kei's family owns the said plane. The night before the results Kei called Aoi in London to ask his grandfather to let him borrow the private jet for two days, since Hikari was the one who helped Kei's mom Midori and her father (Kei's grandpa) reconciled, it was granted right away.

"Really, I can't believe your grandfather connived with you." She hissed while pouting her lips. '_He just does whatever he wants' _she said at the back of her mind.

Hikari is just so irresistibly charming and cute that Kei just can't help himself but to chuckle and blush at the same time. He still can't believe that this simple commoner girl made the heir of the Takishima Group be head over heels for her.

After 11 hours and 47 minutes, 5,121 nautical miles of travel from Japan, finally they now arrived to their destination place. Hikari woke from her sleep because of a foreign greeting she heard to the plane captain, still her head resting on Kei's broad perfect shoulders, while Kei's head also leaning to her head and his other hand wrapped around her slender waist.

"_Buonasera _Hikari." He said with a smile and kissed her forehead.

Hearing him say a foreign greeting, this make think for a while, giving him a look of confusion. Then she snapped.

"Whaa—Ta-ta-takishima don't tell me we're in.." before she could finish her sentence, he already gave him an answer.

"Si, Hikari. We are in Italy, in Venice to be exact."

Her eyes widened in shock. Counting on her fingers how many hours they've travelled, she'd been sleeping inside the plane, and the miles from their homeland from here. Getting panicky, she twist and turn on her sit thinking what will gonna happen to their 2 day "field trip".

"How about the classes? Do our teachers know that we're off the country?" she curiosly asked, still panicky.

"I've arranged everything before we leave. Don't worry Hikari, I know you've been stressed these past few weeks, and so am I taking care of our family business. Let's just call this a treat for being very busy lately." He grinned.

"You got a point there. So, where are we going to stay?"

"My grandfather has a vacation house here. Since he's the one who offered the house, I accepted it. Besides he still thinks he owes you a lot, you know what I mean, about him and my mother." he explained as he pets her hair.

As they get off the private jet, there's a car waiting for them at the tarmac. The chauffer was instructed by Kei's grandfather to fetch them and drive them to the vacation house.

'_This would be a nice fieldtrip'_ they both thought.

It's been a one and a half drive from the airport, Hikari was so amazed as they entered the fancy house of Kei's grandfather. It looks simple yet very elegant, there are lots of porcelain vases and a very luscious garden with a beautiful fountain and an aviary housing colorful pigeons.

"This is a very nice place. I can't believe a man like your grandfather could have a beautiful house like this. I mean, it's so girlish type of house and it reminds me of something." She said fidgety, hoping Kei would not get the wrong idea.

He chuckled, seeing Hikari at that kind of manner, being fidgety. "Well, this house is made for my late grandmother. This is the twin house in Australia, my grandmother's house."

"I see. Now I remember."

"Good evening master Kei. "said the lean tall man. "I am the butler of the house, your grandfather called me last night and said that you were coming with a guest. We already prepared your rooms upstairs. If there's anything that you need, just tell me." He continues.

"Thank you very much." Kei replied politely. "Is the dinner ready?"

"Yes master. You may proceed to the dining table anytime you want."

Hikari didn't say a word, she just gave the butler a smile as a thank you.

Kei and Hikari ate their dinner, then after they went to the garden and sit at the fountain. No one said a word, they're happily listening to the sound of the water coming out of the fountain while looking at the stars up in the sky. The night in Venice is very romantic, they could tell that. Now, both of them are looking at each other's eyes, as if talking to each other's gaze.

"Are you enjoying the night Takishima?" Hikari broke the silence.

"Of course, I am with my Hikari, definitely I'm enjoying." He said lovingly.

She blushed. Silence covered the both of them again. But after few minutes, Kei thought of something interesting in his mind and throws an ice breaker.

"Wanna have fun tonight Hikari?" he asked teasingly as he comes closer to her face.

"Wha—what's with that sudden question?" she pulls herself away.

"Uhmmm. Nothing much, since we're in this kind of romantic place, isn't a good time to have some '_fun'_?" he continue to tease her and his face is much closer to her as if he's trying to kiss her.

She keeps pulling away whenever he gets near her blushing face. But he's just so unrelenting that he keeps on getting closer to her. He just loves this kind of scene between him and Hikari.

"Cut it off Takishima!" she hissed. "And it's getting late already."

"What are you saying? It's just 8:00 in the evening, it's still early to go to bed. But if you insists I can accompany you to your room and have fun there." He asks, still teasing her.

She blushes even more. '_Damn it! What is this guy really wants?'_ she murmurs to herself but he heard it.

"A kiss from you will do."

"What?!" _'This guy has devil's ears'_

"You asked what I want, then I want a kiss from my girlfriend." He grinned.

"So that's what you really wanted?" she pouts her lips. She's hesitant but agrees to give what he wants since she realize she lost to their challenge so she have to do whatever he wants.

"Ok, close your eyes first."

He closes his eyes, waiting for her lips to touch his. Then after a while, he can feel her warm breath on his face. Their faces are only a millimeter away from each other, then their foreheads touch, then their noses. Their lips are about to touch when suddenly they heard something on the bushes. They pulled away from each other, both blushing and feeling a little awkward because of their almost kiss. They saw a pigeon on the bushes. They thought it's just a stray pigeon, coz there are lots of it in Italy.

'_Damn it!'_ he thought.

'_Almost there.'_ she said on her mind.

"I think we should go up and rest. It's been a long travel for us and we need enough sleep for tomorrow." Hikari said in a tone that she's not in the mood anymore to continue the kiss.

"I guess you're right. " he agreed.

Then Kei accompany Hikari up to her room's door. Her room is just beside his, so anytime he needs anything or if something happens he just a wall away.

"Goodnight Takishima."

"Goodnight too Hikari." Then he kissed her forehead.

He waited until she's inside the room then goes to his room. For no reason, both of them can't sleep well. They toss and turn into their own beds and releasing heavy sighs. Hikari can't take it anymore, she jumped out of her bed and walk out of the room. To her surprise, Kei was also there.

"Can't sleep?" both asked.

They laughed quietly for the both of them can't really sleep well. They went to the kitchen to see if there's something to drink to let them sleep. They found an unopened carton of milk and pour it into their glasses.

"Isn't weird we both can't sleep. I wonder why?" she asked curiously.

"Maybe because we're both thinking of each other that's why." He teased.

Hikari pouted her lips.

Kei noticed Hikari's pajamas. He smiled because he bought it a day before they leave. It fits her very much, as if it is really made for her. He can see her slender womanly curves, this made him blush so he hid his face under his locks he took a deep breath.

'_Restrain yourself. You can do it. Retrain, restrain.'_

On the other hand, Hikari was dropped jaw on Kei, he only wore a white fitted tee that makes it show his perfect masculine body and a blue stripe sleeping pants. By the way she sees his skin, even without touching it she can tell its smoothness, very flawless. She too blushed and hid her face.

Kei was about to grab his glass when the back of his hand touched accidentally Hikari's hand, both of their gazes met. This made a current flow from his body up to his spine. He gulped, his heart suddenly thumps fast. Hikari felt the same way.

He slowly moves closer, step by step. He puts his hand to her neck and the other to her waist. Their heart beats pound more as if it's going to jump out of their chest. He let his forehead touched hers and makes it tilt her head upward and make their nose touched too. They can now both feel each other's sweet breath. Finally, his lips met hers, they kissed tenderly. They kiss to the extent that they were both wheezing. She pulls herself to him and he pulls himself to her too. He gently pressed her against the kitchen counter and kissed more. Hikari and Kei were both out of breath that it makes them made soft moans and sighs.

Her hands are slowly moving, she placed her arms round his neck then placed it to the both sides of his face to make him kiss her hard. Her hands are moving again, this time to his chest, she can feel Kei's perfect body. Touching his amazing body for the very first time makes him giggle. Kei noticed this so he broke the kiss.

"Why you're giggling?" he curiously asked his chin resting on her forehead, he is hugging her tightly.

"I'm not." She lied but she can feel that her face is red. She giggle a little enough for him to notice.

"You are. I know you and you know you can't lie to me." He kissed her again to her forehead, nose, lips and down to her neck. Now it's his playful hands turn, both of his hands are touching Hikari's side. She can't take it anymore, she gives a soft chuckle, well what can she do, that's her weak part. When Kei heard her chuckle, another twist of current blows again his body and his body temperature raises more and so is she.

Both of them can't take it anymore, Kei carried Hikari upstairs, due to the intense passion they're both feeling, they didn't notice they've entered the wrong door, good thing no one owns the room and it was another guest room. The both of them are still kissing and at the same time panting. They were kissing like crazy, as if it is their first time to experience their first kiss.

No one wants to break the kiss, Kei unbuttoned Hikari's upper pajama and this makes him see her brassiere. She blushed but she doesn't mind now, she's out of her right state of mind just like Kei who can't restrain himself anymore. She lifts off his tee and this leave him now half naked. She can feel his warm body and so is he, they're both enjoying the warmth of each other. Both stopped kissing, they just stare and caress each other.

"Takishima, I – i--," before she could say another word, he pressed his finger to her lips.

"Shhh. I'm sorry Hikari, I wont do that to you." He paused for a while. "I just can't restrain myself whenever I'm with you, you're just too perfect and you're intoxicatingly beautiful." He continues and gave her a gentle smile.

"Shouldn't I be the one to apologize instead of you? I mean, I'm your girlfriend but I just can't give you yet what you need. I'm sorry."

"You know that I can always wait."

Both of them smiled at each other. He pulled her closer hugging her tightly but gently. They just stared at each other, once again locked by each other's gaze.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**/*ok ok. Another chapter has ended again. For the 2****nd**** time writing this one took me 4 hours. Hehehe. New record to beat. So what can you say about the chap? Hope you like it guys, I tried my very best writing their "love scene" well, I'm not really good at this. I suck in story writing. Hehehe. Sorry for this. Pls. R&R. thanks! Mwah!/***


	5. Chapter 4 Mistaken Confused Part 1

***/I'm back. So, what do you think will happen next? How long do you think Kei can restrain his self? Hmmm, I've always been thinking 'bout this, I can't really see the point why men, in general, needs this kind of love, I'm talking about their perverted side. Well, anyway, I can't blame them but I just don't really understand it. Can't they be in a relationship without being like that? That's what we're going to find out next on the succeeding chapters, can Kei really wait? :) /***

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mistaken. Confused Part 1**

It's a wonderful day, the sun is shining brightly in the lovely streets of Venice. Lovers are everywhere, smooching here and there, holding hands, full of inseparable couples. The striking ray of sunlight touched the soft skin of Hikari, lying very still on the bed. As the warmth of the sun continuously touched her, she toss a bit trying to escape the heat, this make the man beside him to wake up. He opened his eyes and takes a look to the girl lying beside him and a smile flashed on his gorgeous face. He's enjoying every bit of her sleeping, she's just look like a sweet child, innocently sleeping in his arms. He touched her face back and forth, this made her smile but still asleep. Then he gently placed his soft lips to her forehead, this made the girl wake up and opened her eyes.

"Good morning Takishima." She whispers enough for him to hear her.

"Buongiorno Hikari. Did you sleep well?" he asked, hi lips still on her forehead.

"Uh-huh. How about you, did you sleep alright?"

"Not much." He cracks a joke. "You've been sleeping like the dead, if it weren't for the snoring, I'd worry you were slipping into a coma."

Hikari pouted her lips, and then slap his biceps.

"Since when did I snored?!" still pouting her lips _'Damn it! Am I really snoring?!' _she thought to herself.

"Just kidding, Ms. Rank Number 2" he said chuckling.

She stood up and grabs a pillow and hit him multiple times. She keeps on hitting him and starts to laugh, he then, also grab a pillow and return the hits to her. They're like little kids having pillow fights and this made the whole bed and their hair covered with feathers, this made them laugh at themselves.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After eating breakfast, they already went to stroll around the romantic city. Just like any other tourist they went in and out to every store, interesting landmarks, and even rode a boat to experience some lagoon and canals exploring. Kei planned this very well, he knew that the Venetian Carnival or Mask Festival would take place that day, he knew Hikari will enjoy since she likes festivals.

Since it's a mask festival, Kei and Hikari brought a mask to wear. Kei wore silver _Bauta_ mask covering his forehead to the nose and his cheeks. On the other hand Hikari the same _Bauta_ like Kei's but her mask is colored gold.

While on in the crowd, Kei got lost of Hikari's hand, he turned to his left then to his right but find no sight of her. Though he knows the very features of her, he can't tell exactly which is which because all of them are wearing mask. He searched sharply looking for the girl with long dark blue hair wearing gold _Bauta_ mask. After 5 minutes of quick searching, he saw a girl with la long dark blue hair standing near a booth, he grabbed the girl's arms and hugged her from the back.

"I'd lost you there for a while." He sighed with relief. "Good thing you're fine."

The girl made no move for she got shocked. She speak no word. Silence covered them. But after a few moments, someone spoke from behind.

"Takishima?" she asked curiously looking at him. "Who's the girl are you hugging?"

Kei got puzzled and turned around and sees Hikari.

'_Then who's this?'_ he thought to himself and unwrapped his self to the mistaken girl.

The girl turns around, just like Hikari, she has long dark blue hair, her dress closely resemble to Hikari's dress. And what shocked him the most, the stranger girl got a resemblance of his girlfriend. No wonder he thought of her as Hikari.

"My apologies, I thought you're my girlfriend. I never mean to hug you in any means. It was an accident." He explained.

"Uhmm, it's ok. No need for apology." The girl smirked as she faced Kei. "My name is Jin Yamada. And you are?" she blushed as she ask for his name.

"Kei Takishima. And this is my girlfriend, Hikari."

She was dumbstruck when she heard Kei's surname. _'Takishima.'_ she thought.

"By chances, are you related to the Takishima Group in Japan and in London?" Jin curiosly asked.

"Yes, it is owned by my family. May I know, why you sudden asked about it?"

"Uhmmm. Nothing much, it's just that your family is really famous in Japan. Hehehe." she laughed nervously.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**/*I have to cut it for now. :) Sorry guys, this part sucks and lame. But I hope you'll like this chapter, so there's the new character, Jin Yamada. I wonder what would be her role in Kei and Hikari life and to the rest of the SA. Pls. R&R! Thanks a lot! Mwah!/***


	6. Chapter 4 Mistaken Confused Part 2

**/* Ta-da! :) Just like my readers, I'm also excited what's gonna happen next. Hehehe. What will be the the role of Jin Yamada to our KeiKari couple? Pls. R&R. thanks a lot! /***

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mistaken. Confused Part 2**

_Preview…_

"_Takishima?" she asked curiously looking at him. "Who's the girl are you hugging?"_

_Kei got puzzled and turned around and sees Hikari._

'_Then who's this?'__ he thought to himself and unwrapped his self to the mistaken girl._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari was sitting silently on the plane, her thoughts were flying like the jet plane they were riding, and she hasn't said a word to Kei after the incident at the festival. She's in a very deep contemplation, it was very unusual to his boyfriend to be careless in that manner, though she can't blame him because the girl really resembles most of her features. Though the scene that what she saw really bothers her a lot, Hikari just let it go with a big sigh.

On the other hand, Kei, who's only few sits away from her girlfriend just silently looking at her, as if he's making a way to enter her thoughts.

For the whole 11 hours and 47 minutes, none of them sleep well inside the plane. They get their luggage and Kei sent Hikari to her house. Kei carry his girlfriend's bag inside her home, he's waiting for her to say a word but she didn't. And this made him start to worry.

"Is there's something bothering you, Hikari?" he asks in a worry tone. And this made her snap from her cogitation.

"Ha-hai. I'm alright, nothing to worry. He-he-he." She laughed of nervously, trying to hide her musings.

He knows she's avoiding the question and doesn't want him to worry, so he let it go. Kei kissed Hikari's forehead and hugged her before he leaves.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hikari!" Akira embraced her with joy as she welcomes back her friend from her 2 – day fieldtrip with Kei. "I'm just so glad you're back and safe. I'm so worried that something might happen to you with that monster Kei." (Anime style) River – tears flow in Akira's eyes while patting Hikari's head.

"Good to see you around Hikari. At last, the devil woman will stop hitting me like crazy because I didn't do anything to stop my mom from allowing you and Kei to have a trip alone." Tadashi butted – in, as usual, he looks badly beaten up by Akira again.

"I'm okey, you don't need to worry." Hikari smiled. "It was a nice trip in Venice ---"

But before she could finished what she was saying, Kei arrived, as usual he sits from his usual chair beside her and he flashed Hikari a sweet smile as if greeting her a _'Good morning'_. But she didn't respond to his gestures, and this shocked him. Hikari's expression after the festival changed.

He dropped a sigh. _'I wonder what she's really thinking. I hoped she isn't mad about the other day with that girl. No, she's not like that.'_ He's fighting what his thinking, again, he dropped another sigh and opened his laptop.

"Hey Kei, how's the trip? Did you enjoy yourselves in Venice?" asked Ryuu. Knowing the both of them it seems like, something not good happened.

"Yes. Thanks for asking." he gave a cold reply, his eyes pinned on what he is typing on his portable computer.

"Lover's quarrel, perhaps?" Megumi wrote on her sketch pad, worry flashed on her face.

"No. We're alright." Hikari said defensively. Of course, she didn't want them to worry especially Akira and Finn if they found out that she saw Kei hugging another girl for he thought it was her. Though it's true but it would still be a lame excuse.

"Is that so? If ever you want someone to talk to, we're just here Hikari – chan." Jun smiled to Hikari.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari while walking.

'_What am I really thinking?! Am I jealous? I know, he happens to hug her by accident but why isit always gives me a pain insiden whenever I remember it. Darn!'_ she stopped. She bumped into someone, and to her surprise it was Kei. Her eyes widened, for she didn't expect it is Kei.

"Takishima?"

"Hikari?"

Before he could start to ask questions to her, she ran – off. But Kei is just too quick to stop her, and grabbed her wrist.

"Hikari wait." His heart began to thud fast. Yes, but not in the way it thuds whenever they have an intimate moments together, it is different this time. "I don't know what exactly what you are thinking. You haven't said a word to me after the festival until we arrived here in Japan, if there's something bothering you or if I did something that disgusts you, I want to know what it is."

"I – Takishima, I—"she can't utter a word.

"Please Hikari." He begged her. He hates himself whenever she's like this. "If there is something I've done wrong please, I beg you, tell me. I want to know my fault to that I could say sorry."

"Takishima, you don't need to beg and for you to say sorry. I am the problem here. Acting and feeling weird things, I – "

"Look, Hikari, if the girl on the festival is what you've been thinking and the reason why you're acting so weird, I'm sorry. I know it is very unusual and embarrassing for me to do a lame mistake like that, but I swear, it was an accident. I'm sorry Hikari." He's now losing his coolness. Well, he doesn't care anymore if he looks pathetic and lose his perfect pretense, only matters to him now is to settle this issue with the most important girl.

"I'm sorry too –" Her face became red, fighting the timidity she is feeling. She hid her face under her dark blue locks. "I'm sorry I made you worry again because of my stupidity. I just get, get –"

"Jealous?"

"Uhmmm." She hesitated to answer. "I think so. It's just that, I'm not used of seeing you so much close with other girl, I mean, physically or anything beyond than that."

His eyes turned wide, he just can't believe on what she just said. He smirked, pulled her and hugged her tightly. "Honestly, people like you – "for Kei, it is Hikari's subconscious way of saying _'You're mine.'_ Hearing those from the girl he loved the most is getting again the feeling of falling in love with her for the 'n'th time. Only this girl has the only power to knock him off to his feet.

She hugged him back too. She, also, can't believe that she just said that. They just both smiled, still hugging while the sun perfectly sets.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Young miss, your father wants to talk to you. He said he'll meet you at the conference room in five minutes." Said the Yamada Corp. Executive Secretary.

"Okey. I'll be there, just a second Secretary Chan." Shriek the girl still inside the limousine.

She hurriedly fix her long dark blue hair and and get outside the car and proceed to the conference room. She came close to the room's window, looking down the busy street, watching the swift movements of the cars passing. Then a man cleared his throat, and this made her turn around. She smiled upon seeing a man in her early forties, approaching her.

"Welcome back my darling." He greeted her and gave the girl a warm hug.

"It's nice to see you again President Yamada."

"Nah – Is that the proper way how to greet your daddy?" Ozuru Yamada smirked to his daughter. "I missed you Jin."

"I missed you too dad." she faced her father. "I've met him there dad, it was unexpected but I've met him there" she told her father, blushing.

"Who? The son of Takishima?"

"Yes. Kei – kun."

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Chapter 5 Heiress Mask

**//* R & R pls..**

**DISCLAIMER: Not Mine! ^_^**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heiress. Mask**

**Tokyo Skyline Suites, 18:00hrs**

Twilight covered the busy streets of Tokyo business district and car drivers are blowing their horns like crazy as the traffic on both lanes of the streets become busy. Looking over the busy streets inside the full – glass walled window, a girl with long dark blue hair, slender in body and tanned skin wearing a beautiful purple halter gown wander her thoughts. She still can't forget how _he_ lock her body to his, how she can still feel his warm breath behind her ears.

The house butler knocks on her door and opened it. "Excuse me, Young Miss, the chauffer has arrived."

But the lady made no reply still on her wandering thoughts. _Takishima Kei_ she said on herself. The old man who's standing in front of her slant his head puzzled face.

"Young Miss? Are you alright?" he asks curiously. "Young Miss?" he continued and makes his voice a little bit louder enough for her to hear.

This snaps her back to reality; she drops a heavy sigh and turn to face the patiently waiting butler. "Hai. I'm sorry. I'll be downstairs in 10 minutes." she gives the old man a fake smile to hide her uneasiness.

Knowing the fact that she will see _him_ again made her glad and happy but at the same time the thought of seeing _him_ again with his _girlfriend_ made her heart want to jump out of her heart. But the urge of wanting to see that guy keeps her mind at ease, good enough to hide the green monster inside her to maintain a poised – calm composure.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Early morning at the TAKISHIMA Manor:**

A limousine that just arrived was parked outside the mansion's garden and the house – parlor maids gather at the entrance to greet the person inside the car. Satoru and Midori just came out of their bedroom to welcome the expected arrival of the patriarch of the Takishima family.

"Welcome home President Kaname." the maids said in chorus and bowed their heads.

He just gave a low nod in acknowledgement, and then headed towards his daughter and his son – in – law. Midori hugged his father to welcome him warmly and he hugged her back, Kaname taps Satoru's shoulder and give a slight bright smirk. He roamed his eyes around, and noticing his only two grandsons was not there. When he was about to spoke he saw Sui running down the stairs shouting happily.

"Ojiisan!!! Ojiisan! Welcome back, Ojiisan!" Sui was waving his both hands energetically to his grandfather. When he reached the old man, they give each other a hug and a high five.

"I'm so glad to see you Sui. You've grown a little." The old man flashed a smirk to his youngest grandchild. "Where's Kei?" he asked, he's the only member whose not there to welcome Kaname.

"I'm here. " Kaname, Satoru, Midori and Sui turned their gazes at the pillar near the stairs and found Kei standing there. "So what brings you here Mr. President?"

Silence covered the five members of the Takishima family. Kaname and his eldest grandson Kei just stared at each other. By just merely staring at each other, looks like they're talking not in words but in their own thoughts.

"I think I'll answer that while we're eating our breakfast." Kaname led his way to the dining room.

They ate their breakfast on the beautiful long dining table. All of the dishes were especially cooked for the old yet authoritative man who's quietly seating and eating his meal at the host's chair. Finally, Sui broke the silence inside the room.

"Say grandpa, what's with the sudden visit here in Japan?"

"I bet, you're not just here for just a simple family reunion." Midori added, not in a form of question but more on stating a fact.

"Hmmm. First, I really came here because I was invited for the launch of the YTeleComm's newest product by the Chairman and CEO. We'll it can't be helped since his father and me were good friends during my practice in America." He laughs while reminiscing the memories he spent with one of his good friends. "And, I want Kei to attend the said event, after all he's the heir of Takishima Group and I think it's time for him to meet the powerful man behind the success of the country's number one TeleComm carrier." He lifted a smirk on his face, and look at Kei.

"I don't think I can help you with that. I'm sorry to disappoint you president but I have an arranged activity for the whole day."

"If you have a date with Hanazono, don't worry about it. I've arranged everything for you."

A vein throbbed into Kei's temples but he remained his calm composure. "What do you mean, you're not planning to get Hikari into trouble aren't you?" he let his dark aura flared out, and this scares Satoru and Sui.

"It's not what you think, dear grandson. I also asked the same for Hanazono, by any moment now, I'll be having her reply to my invitation." He drops again another smirk but this time a sarcastic one.

Before Kei could say a word, they heard the door bell rang. Sui stands up from his chair and run towards the door to see who it was. Kei threw a glare to Kaname when he heard him chuckle and say _just in time. _Sui opened the door and to his surprise it was Hikari.

"What brings you here so early in the morning stupid woman?!" Sui gives her a sadistic smirk.

'_Stupid?!'_ A vein throbs on Hikari and makes her clench her fists. '_Did this brat just said the word stupid?!'_ She starts to laugh evilly. "Hey you little Takishima—" Dark aura flares out on Hikari's body, she bent down to Sui's head level and placed his two fists onto his temples. "Who do you call _stupid_?! Is that your proper way how to greet 'good morning' to people who's older than you—" it's not a question.

"Hanazono, you're here. Have you received my invitation?" Hikari snaps from her hold to Sui's. She heard a familiar voice, and she bents up to see who it is.

"Ojiisan!" to her surprise. "Hai. But Why?"

"I want Kei to attend a family friend's business event." He said dryly.

"But what it has to do with me?"

"You are his girlfriend right?" Kaname cocked an eyebrow and turn to Kei. "Of course you'll accompany him on that party. Or should I just get my grandson another partner instead? YTeleComm's president is convincing asking me the last time we had our phone conversation if Kei can be his daughter's partner for th – "

"You don't have say that. Whether Hikari will decline your invitation or not, I don't want to have any other girl for that party aside from her." Kei interrupted before his grandfather can utter another word.

"Of course ojiisan, I will go." Hikari grins widely. "It's just that, it's too sudden, and I don't have any dress to wear yet."

"Don't worry about it. As I have said earlier before your arrival, I'd arranged everything." Kaname assured.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Imperial Hotel, Tokyo 18:30hrs**

The infamous hotel is on its best, for the night is going to be a big night in the history of Tele Communication of the country. The façade of the Imperial Hotel illuminates like diamonds, and before the entrance, from the valet parking where the famous and rich visitors of the Yamada Company stepped down was a long luxurious red carpet. Kei and Hikari arrived thirty minutes before the event starts. Kei wears a striking tuxedo made him look more handsome that make the ladies who are still at the hotel's valet turn all their heads. Hikari on the other hand, wears the dress prepared by Kei's grandfather, a baby blue tube dress that exposes her bronze – skinned chest with black ribbon wrapped on her upper waist. No wonder, she is undoubtedly and beautifully stunning in every one's eyes especially to Kei's. Hikari and Kei really look good together, as if they were perfectly made just for each other. They head inside the hotel to where the venue of the Yamada Company event is. No wonder the event is well – planned and very elegant, from the arrangement of the sound system, decorations, foods and the program. Kei greeted some of the guest with Hikari and introduced her to them. The businessmen were so fond of Hikari, not just because she's beautiful but also because of her wit. There are still 10 more minutes left, so Hikari decided to excuse herself to use the bathroom. As she enters it, she accidentally bumps onto someone.

"Hey watch it!" said the girl in the purple dress as she gets herself back to balance and the girl in the baby blue dress helped her.

"I – I'm sorry. I didn't notice you." Hikari said apologetically, and look at the girl if she's alright. When she tilts her head up to see who is the girl in the purple dress was, she saw a familiar face. "Are you hurt?"

Jin was startled to see Hikari and she didn't respond to her question. _'Oh my god. Of all people why her?!'_ she thought to herself. "Y – yes. I'm fine, thank you." She let go from Hikari's hold on her arms and walk out.

"Miss? " Hikari asked again, this made Jin stop. "You looked familiar, have we met?" she curiously asked.

"Huh?" a sweat secretly dropped near her ear. _'What a stupid question coming from a stupid girl.'_ Jin releases a sigh and gives a not – so – obvious sarcastic smirk to Hikari. "Yes. We met in Venice at the Venitian Carnival."

_Venice. Venitian. Carnival._ Hikari snaps, and she remembers. _'She's that girl!'_ She now remembers the girl whom she bumped onto moments ago, was the girl Kei nearly thought was her. Mixed emotions enter her; shock, jealousy, nervousness, confusion, guilt.

"You're name is Hikari, right?" of course Jin would know her name, how could she forget? How could she forget the name of the girl of the man he loves? "By the way just in case you don't remember, my name is Jin Ya$%&."

Hikari's head is spinning like a top, all that register in her mind was the girl in purple dress asking her about her name and the girl's first name. "Ha – Hai. Hanazono. My name is Hikari Hanazono ."

"Well, it's nice to see you again Hikari." _Not really._ "But I have to go; the program will start 5 minutes from now. See you around." _No, I wish you disappear right now._ Jin left immediately. Hikari get back to her official business inside the comfort room and head back again to Kei.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Peakock Function Suite, Imperial Hotel 19:00hrs**

The party just started in time when Hikari arrived. The Emcee for the night with no further ado introduces the newest pride product of the leading TeleComm Company of the Yamada group, a high – end cellular phone with wide touch – screen and a 5.0 mega pixel camera behind it and has variety of different colorful covers. Everyone inside the function room received the newest product and jaw dropped as they saw the latest phone the Yamada Group had created. Kei and Hikari were amazed too, and they both got the same colorful stripes design.

Ozuru Yamada is very happy seeing his guests amazed by his company's new product. He roamed around to greet everyone until he sees his father 's friend grandson and the man his daughter secretly love, no other than, the heir of Takishima Group, Kei Takishima.

"Do you like our new product? Beautiful isn't it" Ozuro said proudly and lifted smirk.

"Hai. Your marketing strategy is really good president Yamada." Kei replied.

"I'm glad you liked it. And thank you for coming to our product launch. Where's president Takishima by the way?"

"I'm sorry, but the president asked me to come here on his behalf and of our company."

"Well, it's ok. At least, I met the famous heir of the Takishima Group. I heard so many things about you. Being the Director of 3 Takishima groups here in Japan at a very young age of yours and and being top of the class is really unbelievable, you're amazing. No wonder, why President Kaname is really proud to have a grandson like you."

"Sou desu! Takishima is incredible, and ojiisan trust him a lot." Hikari added.

"Oh hello young lady, you must be Kei Takishima's partner for tonight. May I know your name?" Ozuru curiously asked.

"I – I am – I" Before Hikari utter another word.

Kei answer Ozuru's question in behalf of Hikari. "Arigato president Yamada. Hai, she is my partner and my girlfriend. Her name is Hikari Hanazono, we're on the same school."

"Ohh. I heard you have a girlfriend from your grand –"

"There you are president, other visitors are waiting to greet you." Jin interrupted, then she noticed it was Kei who is his father talking to. Her cheeks flushed in deep crimson and hid her face under her long dark locks.

"Jin. Good you're here." Ozuru winks an eye and lifted a smirk. "I want you to meet my father's friend's grandson, Kei Takishima. This is my daughter and the heiress of YTeleComm, Jin Yamada. I heard you already met in Venice." he grins.

And then he remembers that mistaken incident in the Mask Festival in Venice, Italy. Looking at Jin, _she really has a close resemblance of Hikari_ he thought. "Nice to meet you again, Yamada-san." Kei said.

"Yamada-san? That's too formal, you can call me Jin." Her crimson face blushed even more. "Is it ok if I'll call you by your given name?"

"Hai." Kei said dryly.

"Hope to be friends with you and to you too, Hikari." Jin looks at Hikari and gives a counterfeit smile.

Hikari just nod in response, startled. A pang of jealousy hit her. Unconsciously, she didn't notice that her fingers tightened its grip to Kei's arm. And Kei stares at her, worriedly.

'_Plan number 1 accomplished.'_ Jin thought, and lifted a sardonic smirk under her locks.

_**To be continued…**_

**//* Hi! Sorry for the late post :P gawd! This chapter really took me forever. I would like to thank these people: hislips,** **XEnimsajX, sis Kithel for reading and supporting my fanfic and for your well, reviews ^_^ thanks guys! *sniffs* *sniffs***

**Ok, some explanation about this chapter :)**

**YTeleComm's phone – it is a type of iPhone, this phone looks more like Samsung's Anycall Haptic Pop with colorful covers ^_^ if you're watching Boys over Flowers, F4 and JanDi used that model, and I find it really cute.**

**24 hour clock (18:00hrs; 18:30hrs; 19:00hrs) – an indication to take note of the time, since they're attending an event ^_^ hehehe..**

**Imperial Hotel – this is one of the finest and elegant hotel found in Tokyo, I think, they also have another one in Japan. ^_^ it's huge and offers luxurious amenities.**

**Peacock Function Suite – originally it's Peacock Ballroom, this is also a part of the Imperial hotel, and this is their biggest function room that can accommodates 1000 to 3000 guests ^_^.**

**Red carpet, valet parking – I added some of these, just like what you see every time you watch Oscar and Grammy awards on TV.**

**Jin Yamada – the heiress with a masked on her face. She is masked because she's hiding something under her sleeves. ^_^ what is it? Well, you'll find it soon, but im sure you already have hints :) but one thing is for sure, she's a bit bitchy.. hahahaha! :evil grin:**

**Ja ne!**


	8. Chapter 6 Unraveling Perception

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine ^_^**

**Unraveling. Perception**

_Preview…_

" "_Yamada-san? That's too formal, you can call me Jin." Her crimson face blushed even more. "Is it ok if I'll call you by your given name?"_

_ "Hai." Kei said dryly._

_ "Hope to be friends with you and to you too, Hikari." Jin looks at Hikari and gives a counterfeit smile._

_ Hikari just nod in response, startled. A pang of jealousy hit her. Unconsciously, she didn't notice that her fingers tightened its grip to Kei's arm. And Kei stares at her, worriedly._

_ 'Plan number 1 accomplished.' Jin thought, and lifted a sardonic smirk under her locks. "_

* * *

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought_

_"Hey, you know, this could be something"_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

It was a breezy night, the limousine drives so fast and the cold wind was freely touching Hikari's bronze – skin and makes her long hair dance on air. Her thoughts were still floating, she swear it is not her imagination, she saw a devilish kind of smirk flashed on Jin Yamada's face and it's kind of sugar – coated glances to her boyfriend. Though she's a no – master when it comes to flirting, but Of course her womanly instinct can't get her wrong. Again for the second time of the night, her grip to Kei's arm once again tighten. She haven't let go of his boyfriend's arm since the party, she clung to Kei as if she is want to slap her gesture's message to Jin's entire face. _'Jin. Yamada'_ she thought. She releases a heavy sigh and this got Kei more worried. He leaned his lips atop of her head and pressed his lips onto her hair. Hikari got startled, unconsciously she leans back more to Kei and slides her face under Kei's chin.

_So maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

"I love _**YOU**_ always remember that, Ni-san." Kei teased. But Hikari didn't answer to Kei's teasing but instead, she freed her other arm to tightly embrace him as if silently saying _I love you too_ and he, hugged her back too.

* * *

A cool morning breeze hit the whole Tokyo that day everybody wore their jackets and sweaters on. On the greenhouse Akira prepared a Darjeeling tea and sandwich for everyone. As the usual, the twins are sleeping while clinging to Ryuu, Akira is with Tadashi hitting him up again, Kei working on his laptop and Hikari reading towers of books.

"Gomenasai Ak—" before Tadashi could finish, Akira hitting him another tray for trying to pick Hikari's food.

"You're such a big glutton!" Akira glared on Tadashi.

"It's okay Akira, I'm not hungry. So, there's no need to hit Tadashi." Said Hikari sweat dropped.

"By the way, have you heard there's a new transferee here in Hakusenkan." Ryuu said not in a form of a question. "I heard that she took the qualifying entrance exam and she got a perfect score and was placed on the A class."

"Whoa! That's great!" Hikari stands up excitedly and wondering who is that student.

"Moreover," Ryuu continued. "After the quarterly exams if that student manages to make it top scorer, the school chairman says that she'll reconsider if he or she can enter the SA."

"Reconsider?" Kei curiously asked staring blankly at Ryuu.

Akira glared evilly to Tadashi upon hearing Ryuu's news she knows Tadashi knows something. The look in her eyes wants to rip Tadashi's every part. So he speaks before his girlfriend could kill him.

"I also heard it from my mom. The transferee said that she wants to be placed on the SA."

"She?" Kei asked again still holding an impassive face.

"By any chance do you know her name?" Hikari asked Tadashi.

"Yamada. Jin Yamada." A girl came out of nowhere spoke as if she was there the whole time of conversation.

The SA was in shock and jaw-drop to see who it was. The impassive expression on Kei's face suddenly fell when he saw the replica of his girlfriend.

"Hello everyone. I am Jin Yamada" She greeted. "Hello Kei." She blushed.

Hikari's hands balled into fist, again after the other night, another twinge of jealousy hit her. And this was noticed by the SA and of course, Kei. So, he holds Hikari's hand very tightly.

"Hello Yamada-san. What brings you here early in the morning?" Kei asked with politeness.

"Yamada-san? I told you the other night you can call me Jin."

"Then, Jin why are you here?" Hikari asks the question with sarcasm for Kei this time, holding her emotions aside.

Jin Yamada's eyes narrowed and look at Hikari. _'The nerve of this girl!'_ she thought. "Of course, I guess you've heard the news about me. I'm just looking around the school, since I'll be studying here and will be part of the SA very soon."

"What makes you so sure?" Hikari throws another sarcastic tone.

"Should I answer that silly question of yours, Hikari?" Jin's voice isn't in a friendly tone anymore then she laugh that made a vein throbbed on Hikari's head. "Well, then—"

Jin's words were cut off by Kei. "Do as you please Jin. If you don't have any business here you may now leave." Kei's blankly expression is back again.

"I see." Jin agreed. Her eyes met Kei's; they look at each other as if they're silently talking. Then she went away.

* * *

Couple of hours had passed since Jin left the greenhouse but the SA members can still feel the tension that's lingering on Hikari's aura. They are cognizant about what is happening since the mood that over shadow Hikari says it so aloud as much as she tries to hide it from everyone. Of course more than anyone else, who could have known her much better but Kei. He knows very well that Jin's sudden transfer and persistently wanting to be part of the SA caused his girlfriend's uneasiness. But as he thinks about it, there's something tingling about the idea of the Yamada hairess.

"Ryuu, do you have any idea who's that girl?" Megumi wrote curiously on her sketchpad.

"Oh. Jin?" He said silently, of course he didn't want Kei, especially Hikari they were talking about the Yamada heiress. "She's the daughter and only heiress of the YTeleComm."

"You mean the one who throws the launch party of the newest phone?" Jun asked.

"Yes. I think, she's also the girl they met in Venice." Ryuu continues as he answers Jun's question.

"Met in Venice??" Megumi wrote again.

"Is she the reason why Kei and Hikari got into a fight?" Jun added.

"Because she resembles a lot of Hikari. I just don't know how Kei will handle this if she already gets in here and be part of the SA.

* * *

Jin Yamada entered Hakusenkan the following day as an official student of the school. Since she was a kid she always heard of this infamous school in Tokyo prefecture but she never dreamed of going to this school someday, until she met Kei Takishima ranked 1 in school. Now she has reasons to be part of Takishima even in ranks. First, top the up – coming quarterly exams. Second, to be close with Kei Takishima at all cost, even in ranks. Third, get close and lure Kei Takishima. No more else mattered.

The quarterly exams had passed and the results came. The ranking of students are still the same, except for the SA class.

**SA Class**

Takishima, Kei

Hanazono, Hikari

**Yamada, Jin – Class A**

Yamamoto, Jun

Yamamoto, Megumi

Karino, Tadashi

Todou, Akira

Tsuji, Ryuu

Student 1:"Oh, looks like Yamada-san made it to the SA rank."

Student 2:"She's incredible."

Student 3:"Yeah, after she perfects the qualifying exams, now this, she made it to the SA class! She's just so great."

Student 4:"I wonder who is better, Hanazono-san? Or Yamada-san?"

_To be continued…_

* * *

**/* Sorry guys, I know this chapter was a long time coming. Lately I'm really having a hard time writing fanfictions, just don't know why. But its better be late than never, right? So, I'm patching things up with you.**

**I'm also dealing on how to balance both Real – life and fanfiction related things. It's really hard to write a story without being over reacting. Of course, I don't want to bore my readers. :winks:**

**So, moving on my story, I'm planning to end this fanfic as soon as possible, as you can see, it's kinda getting boring, well for me at least.**

**Ok, story proper, Jin is starting to show her real color and as well as her evil thoughts and motives towards Kei**

**Hikari now appreaciate her feelings towards Kei by showing the emotion of jealousy over Jin. :grins:**

**The class rankings is similar to what happened to the manga with Iori and Hikari, were they got the same spot, rank number 2. But let me clear this, I'm not going to kick Ryuu out of the SA, ok? So don't hate me **

**Update will be as soon as possible. PROMISE. So please R and R. Thanks.**

**Fushigi Yuugi Fans especially NakagoXMiaka fans, I'll be writing a fanfic for them very soon, so be alert **

**Again, please R and R. **** */**


	9. Chapter 7 Deception Regret

**Please read and leave a review. Thank you.**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are not mine, rightfully owned by Minami Maki. :)**

**Deception. Regret**

'_This can't be!?'_ Hikari was half – dead shocked when she saw the results of the recent quarterly exams. _'She topped the qualifying exams, and now, she's catching up with me on ranks. Did she have brains like hell?'_ she thought as she looks on the results pinned on the board. Hikari's eyes were still pinned on the board. For the first time in her life, she didn't feel a pour of excitement for a rival like Jin Yamada but more of a _threat_. This scenario is very similar but the feeling is very different from her tied ranking of Iori Tokiwa a year ago. The thought of this gave her goose bumps. She closed her eyes and shook her head hoping the thought would go away from her head. But it didn't do any good. It didn't help; she just let a go of a heavy sigh.

Hikari decided to take a walk, hoping this could help her clear her thoughts. She inhaled and breathed out, she has to think rationally.

* * *

Kei was typing on his laptop at the SA library, he didn't look at the results because he already knew what would be the results. But it surprises him when he heard from a group of students talking as he enters the school gates about Hikari and Jin tied the 2nd Rank spot and this had caught his attention. _'Jin Yamada.'_ he thought. That girl resembles his Hikari a lot, and even in academic performance. _'No. She isn't like her.'_ he shook his head. _'They're different. I shouln't be thinking this way.'_ He was about to lean his head back on the chair and close his eyes when he heard someone cleared a throat.

"Aren't going to look on the results, Kei?" Jin asked in a semi – seductively tone.

"Can you at least knock on the door." he said dryly not looking at her and ignoring her question.

"You haven't answered my question. So, I'm not answering yours."

"No. And it is obviously not a question."

Jin let out a soft giggle. "Just kidding. I knocked. But you seemed to be in deep thoughts." she moved a step closer to behind him and starts to massage Kei's temples and this startled him.

"What are you—" Jin just continued to massage Kei not minding his startled reaction.

"Shhh." Jin silenced him. Kei can't move. Her touches are like flows of electricity current. _'Damn!'_ he thought. _'You can't be hormonal! She's not Hikari for god's sake!'_ swiftly he grabbed Jin's wrist and stand up from his chair.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he asked blushing. Kei is loosing his cool.

"Giving you massage." Jin grinned evily, eyeing Kei. "Don't you liked it?"

"No. I believe you have no business here, so you may now leave."

"Why not? I passed and almost topped the quarterly exams. If you can remember I had a deal with the school director. So starting this very day I am officially part of the SA and entitled to used the SA's facilities including this library." she said sarcastically.

"Fine. Do as you please, but leave me alone and don't interfere on my business." Kei leave the library immediately leaving Jin behind.

_'Very interesting. If it's the way you want me to chase you Kei Takishima, bring it on. I am very gladly to chase and woo you. Soon I'll have you.'_ Jin thought and smiled evily as she looks on Kei as he walks out the library.

* * *

Days had passed and Jin Yamada successfully joined the SA class. Having her around was a bit stressful for them because of her attitude, especially to Hikari. Since then, Jin always sits near Kei and she doesn't mind even if Hikari's around. Akira wants to hit her like hell but it's always Tadashi who's ending up to get beaten.

Whenever there's a chance, Jin always gets to be where Kei is, especially when Hikari is attending her classes and when no one is around. One afternoon she found him all alone at the SA library working on his laptop.

Kei attentively noticed her presence so he immediately closed his computer and starts to pack up his things to leave. But before he could do another move, Jin immediately caught and cupped his face. She is now looking intently straight to his eyes. For no rational reason, Kei can't move a finger, as if he is trapped in Jin's hypnotic stare to him. With just a blink of an eye, she kissed him, slowly and gently. Kei tried to protest against the lips moving on his but he just can't. He's being too hormonal again, if this won't stop he might be able to not restrain himself and forget that this girl who's kissing him right now is not Hikari. Though against his will he kissed her back, he can't fight the urge not to kiss her back. Hell, what can he do? Jin Yamada is definitely a good kisser, and every kiss she leaves to him brings jolt to every part of his body. Jin pushes herself to Kei and kissed him hard, and in return he pinned her on the side of the book shelf. Triumphantly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and Kei's hands on her sides. He's now halfway intoxicated by Jin's dark kisses but before it could make him lose control, Kei heard noises from outside coming towards the library. He pulled himself away from Jin, both running out of breath and lips both swollen from the kiss they just shared. The door opened and voices came in, Kei hurriedly arrange himself and go back to his laptop and continued arranging his things he was packing up before the kiss happened. Jin just wipes her smudge light colored lipstick and her hair. Ryuu, Jun and Megumi came and surprised to see the two.

"Hey Kei, leaving already?" asked Ryuu as he sees Kei packing his things and noticed Jin on the side of the book shelf. "You're here too Jin."

"Yes, I'm going back to the greenhouse Hikari might be there already her class is almost over. Are you looking for something?" he said looking away from the curious eyes of Ryuu.

"Kei and I were just doing some _research_ about my little experiment." she butted in giggling and looking to Kei.

"Research?" Megumi wrote on her pad.

"Yes, research about chemical reaction." Jin looks on again to Kei.

"If you need help, we could help you to Jin. Don't be shy to ask for our help." Jun told her with a smile.

"I'll go ahead, Hikari's on her way to the greenhouse." Kei said dryly and left the four.

"I'll think about it, ne." Jin hurriedly left and paced to Kei's direction.

* * *

Kei was in deep thoughts, he just _did _it. Jin kissed him. He _kissed_ back as a matter of fact. He cheated on Hikari. And he hated himself for being so weak and being so hormonal. _'Damn'_ he cursed under his breath.

"Hey, wait up." Jin paced Kei. "We haven't finished what we just started." she said seductively. But Kei just ignored her, and walked inside the Greenhouse and seated on his usual place.

A few minutes and Hikari arrived. As usual she sat beside her boyfriend. She noticed that Kei is not being with his own self, he's in deep thoughts. _'Takishima'_ she muttered. She's starting to worry, since she arrived from her last class, Kei didn't look at her. His mind is still wandering from the kiss he had shared with Jin inside the SA library.

Kei was caught surprise when suddenly Hikari cupped his face.

"Are you alright, Takishima?" she is looking intently to his eyes to find some clue.

Kei was blushing hard, still rendered speechless from his girlfriend's action. In return, he just smiled and hugged her.

A whip of guilt embraced his whole mentality. For goodness sake! He kissed a girl, and it's not Hikari! He cursed again and let out a sigh.

"Hikari." he called out, she let go of the embrace and looked at Kei quizzically.

"You looked tired, did you over do yourself again didn't you." it's not a question, she sighed.

"Let's go home, Takishima." Hikari stood up from her seat and was about to step forward when Kei grabbed her hand.

"Is there something you want to tell?" she's loosing patience on Kei's latter behavior.

He looked away. He can't say it. '_Sorry'_ is all that he can utter. And he hugged her again, Hikari didn't bother to ask, but still she's still curious about what's bugging Kei.

* * *

The sun was scorching high one afternoon in Hakusenkan. But despite of the blazing afternoon, there's a huge tree almost hidden near the greenhouse. It is obviously old but it's still very comfortable to hang – out because of the wide shade it gives. Kei was the one who always sits under this tree whenever he wants to be alone, sometimes when he and Hikari spend their spare time under this tree.

He closed his eyes and let his thoughts fly. But shut it open when he remembered the kiss he and Jin had shared two days ago. He hated it but at the same time liked it. And that's what he really hates about. He has a girlfriend. But his girlfriend resembles Jin a lot! And Jin is a really one hot kisser. Unconsciously he touched his lips. _"Stop this you baka!'_ he's battling against his thoughts. _'She's not Hikari! STOP! STOP!'_ He stood up and quickly punched the trunk of the tree and leaves fall because of the impact. _'Damn it!'_ He sat again, slumping. He closed his eyes again.

He inhaled air, and was about to breathe out when his lips was caught into a kiss. He opened his eyes and to his surprise, it was Jin kissing him again. He tried to push her but too late, Jin bit Kei's lower lip and victoriously entered his mouth. He groaned he wants to break free for all he knows they're kissing under a tree and someone might see them, or rather Hikari _might_ see them. The '_chance of getting caught is a high possibility'_, he thought.

Jin didn't care if someone might see them, hell she cares to them. As a matter of fact, she _wanted_ them to see, especially Hikari. She wanted them to know what she's capable of, not that she's smart and rich but she wanted them to know the meaning of 'what – I see – is – what – get'. She doesn't care if she'd be labeled a _boyfriend –stealer_ after this, as long as she gets what she wants is all that mattered.

Kei caught Jin's shoulders and shook it. "Really, what do you think you're doing?" he said running out of breath. His lips are visibly swollen and red.

She cupped Kei's face and crash again her lips to his passionately. "Because I want to—" voice puffed. "I want you—"she said in between her kisses, "I want you Kei—"

Kei's eyes widened and he gasped, not because of what Jin said but because he saw a teary pair of beautiful dark blue orbs. Looking at him. Looking at them, Kei and Jin.

Jin knew it is Hikari who caught them. "I love you Kei—" finally, she said it and a smirk curved on her face.

A tear rolled out from Hikari's eye. _Because I want to. I want you Kei. I love you Kei. _She heard it all. She saw how Jin kissed Kei and how he kissed her back. For no apparent reason, she wanted to run away but she just can't. She got frozen from where she stands.

Kei immediately pushed Jin who is on top of him. "Hikari—" is all that he can utter.

* * *

**/*whew! There you have it, my chapter 7. Sorry for the super delay of this chappy. I'm kinda suffering from what they called, writers block. I'm really trying my very best to write as long as I can and if I have time. Geez, final chappies, coming up. Tell me what do you think of this chapter ok? And please don't kill me for making Kei cheat on Hikari, it was Jin's fault not mine. :evil laugh: */**


	10. Chapter 8 Resentment Remorse

_**/* Uhmm, hello there! **____** It's been a while since I last updated my last chappy of this story. I'm really sorry for that very long delay. School commitments have been pestering me, urgh! Oh well, I've been also busy and really got hooked by this Korean drama "You're Beautiful", it is a really good comedy—romance-drama and you'll really enjoy every episodes. But hey, don't get me wrong, I only watched it coz' I needed a break from school. Everybody deserves a break from very toxicating weeks in school right? So without further ado, let's hear what'll happen next to our Keikari couple. :winks: */**_

_**PLS. R&R.**_

**DISCLAIMER: not mine ;)**

**Resentment. Remorse**

_Preview_

_Kei's eyes widened and he gasped, not because of what Jin said but because he saw a teary pair of beautiful dark blue orbs. Looking at him. Looking at them, Kei and Jin._

_Jin knew it is Hikari who caught them. "I love you Kei—" finally, she said it and a smirk curved on her face._

_A tear rolled out from Hikari's eye. __Because I want to. I want you Kei. I love you Kei. __She heard it all. She saw how Jin kissed Kei and how he kissed her back. For no apparent reason, she wanted to run away but she just can't. She got frozen from where she stands._

_Kei immediately pushed Jin who is on top of him. "Hikari—" is all that he can utter._

* * *

'_Why?'_

Hikari stood frozen. Every part of her body felt numb and limp. She just can't feel her knees, as if they just left her body. She wanted to scream from the top of her lungs, scream until her eardrums broke. She wanted to nag Kei Takishima and slammed the thought to his face that he's an every inch pathetic – hormonal – whiz – jerk boyfriend. But she just can't, seeing the two of them in that very obscene act seemed to absorb every strength inside of her.

"Why?" she inhaled deep, trying to pacify herself.

"Hikari" Kei can't hold it any longer. He has to do something. Slowly walking towards her but Jin grabbed his arms but he swings it for release and continued walking forward to Hikari. He can't lose her like this. _'No_', he thought. They're too good for this.

Hikari needed to be rational and think clearly, impulsiveness won't give her any help in this situation. But too late, anger and jealousy is inch by inch gnawing her mentality. When Kei reached her, she instinctively slapped his face.

"WHAT. WAS. THAT." Hikari asked ferociously and eyed Jin sharply. Jin's brows creased but a little smirk curved up on the side of her mouth.

"Hikari – I'm sorry." Kei cupped his girlfriend's face but Hikari shoved it away. But Kei grabbed this time her hands she shoved it over and over but he didn't let go. "Please, it's not what you think it is—"

"Ha! Not what I think?" Hikari's eyes widened on what she heard from Kei, she wanted to this guy another slap on the face. "Yeah right! I haven't thought of it _yet_. But _I _saw_ IT_ already_!" _She glared again to Jin. "I saw and _heard_ everything!"

"She just appeared from out of nowhere. She kissed—"

"Stop." Kei was startled as he saw the tears starting to flow out of Hikari's deep blue orbs.

"Hikari—"

"I SAID STOP!" she said in a high toned voice. Reddened face, Hikari instinctively ran away. Kei was about to run after her but Jin gripped his arms.

"Kei—" she eyed him intently. "Stay, please." She looked at Kei as if begging to stay with her, to choose her over Hikari. She have come this far, she took all the risk and all other options just to be with this man that she has been silently loving. "I love you--, I need you, please don't leave."

"Love." Kei said coldly, giving Jin a sharp look. "What do you know about it _Yamada-san_?" Jin gasped. It wasn't supposed to be this way, she was about to win Kei. The plan is to steal him from Hikari, it was never on her plan to make Kei resent her nor to start from scratch again.

"I did that because of you—"tears are starting to form on her eyes. "I want you to realize that I'm way better than her. I did that because I'm so damn desperate to get you. I did that because no matter what I do you'll never notice me as long as you're both together." Jin breathed deep. She never thought she could stoop this low. All her life, she's not the type of girl who begs anyone, she always get what she wanted. She never gets teary eyed in front of anyone. She never loses in front of anyone. "Kei—"

Kei is still staring blankly. Expressionless. Stoic. Cold. He wanted to yell but he cannot. His head is spinning wildly. _'Did this just really happen?'_ he thought. He took a deep breath and cursed. How can he be such a weakling to this kind of situation. The smart – rich – sought after Kei Takishima, was caught kissing under a tree with the newest SA member because of he just can't resist. He cursed again. He was caught off – guarded. He should have known this would happen.

He turn away from Jin and started walking. He needed to find Hikari and explain everything. He needs to apologize. He just can't let this kind of situation defeat him. Ruin their relationship. But Jin embraced him from behind, tears falling from her eyes. Yes, she is crying.

"Kei please— don't leave. Plaase choose me. Im much better than her. And I can do all what she can do. Please just choose me." Jin was desperately sobbing. She needed to win. "I'll be good, I'll do whatever you wanted me to do. I can even give you myself—"

"Let me go."

"What? Kei—"

"Yamada – san, _LET. ME. GO."_

"But Kei please—"

"I said _let go_. You disgust me."

_You disgust me._ The words echoed to Jins mind like a roller coaster loop. She just got dumped by the great Kei Takishima.

* * *

_Because I want to. I want you Kei. I love you Kei._

The words repeated endlessly on Hikari's head. Hearing those words and seeing how they kissed pained her like hell. She never felt like this before. For the first time in her life, she felt alone. She wanted to find Akira and cry in her arms but doing so could just make a big commotion. And she wouldn't want that to happen. She never thought Kei would do this. She shut her eyes, tears continuing to flow and she let the silence and darkness of the school gym cradled her until it puts her to slumber.

* * *

The downpour was heavy after that scorching afternoon. Nobody knew it would rain so all of the students were stranded on their class rooms waiting for the rain to stop. The heavy loud rolls of thunder woke Hikari who's hiding silently inside the dark corner of the gym. She opens her then puffy eyes and look at her surrounding. It's dark. Yes. It is better to stay there for a while and contemplate on things.

'_Takishima..'_ she began _'Why? How could you do this?'_ Hikari is crying again. She doesn't want to cry anymore but her tears are betraying her. She gasped when a light emanated from the door. The gym's lights are all out and it's raining hard so the inside was dark. She can't see clearly who the silhouette person was. It is not wearing a skirt, so she is every inch sure that it's a man, and he's all dripping wet from the rain and is panting.

"Are you there?" the man asked, catching for breath. Tears flowed more from her eyes as she heard the man's inquiry. She can't be mistaken. That voice only belongs to only one man, the man who just hurt her to the core of her heart. Kei Takishima. "Hikari are you there?" Kei stepped inside the dark gym, his instinct can't make him wrong. He can never be wrong. "Hikari.. Hikari." He searched the place but found nothing. He was about to leave the place when he heard sobs coming from the inner most dark corner of the gym. Just as he thought, his instinct can't betray him. He found her. And he'll do everything to convince and win her back.

* * *

Kei walks on slowly to the dark corner where Hikari was. As he comes closer, he can hear her silently crying and it hit him like hell. If only he could turn back that time, he would have been more aware of Jin Yamada's hidden agenda. He should have stick more to Hikari's side. Kei shook his head, its too late for all of "should have's" and "would have's" what important is "what will be".

He was about to speak when Hikari shifted and spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"Hikari.. Gomenasai."

Hikari stands from where she is sitting and completely faces the lad "I'm not asking for an apology. I don't wanna hear it." she said between her sobs. "Am I not enough for you?" Kei was dumbstruck to her question.

"You are always enough for me." Kei started. "Since we were young, the moment I knew and was sure of myself it was you that I will love, you have always been enough for me." Hikari was about to cut Kei cut her first. "Look, what you saw and what happened earlier is none of my likings. She kissed me—"

"And you kissed her back!" Hikari said turbulently. Her body is trembling with anger and jealousy and as if any moment she would pass out from the emotions she's feeling. "I saw everything. And you can't deny it. I saw the way you kissed her was just like what you're doing with mine. What were you thinking?! What's gotten into you?!"

Without a blink of an eye, Kei Takishima grabbed Hikari's shoulders and twirled her in an embrace. "I'm really, really sorry." Kei's face buried on her shoulders, Hikari tried to let go but Kei just hug her tighter. "I know, such a pathetic of me to be caught in such situation, call me irrational, call me a jerk, call me demon or whatever names you wanted to call me, you can hate me but please Hikari please, don't let _us_ end like this. We're too good for this."

A warm liquid flowed between Hikari's neck and shoulder. And yes. Kei Takishima cried.

_**/* oh that's it. after a week of struggling on how to finish this chapter, finally did it. I'm really sorry for the very long time coming of this one. Maybe this story is just left for 2 more chapters and it's done **____** PLS. R&R */**_


	11. Chapter 9 Finals Remission

_**Hi there! Sorry for the two month delay of this chapter. I' ve been suffering from writers block. I'm so sorry guys. But as you can see, I am trying my very best so, here is my update. Only one chapter is left and i'm finally closing this fiction :) but hey! Please do read my other fiction, titled Braving the Odds. Thank you very much!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: not mine.**_

**Finals. Remission**

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

'_Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here _

Hikari heaved a heavy sigh as she take a break from the books that she've been reading all day. The end of the term is getting closer, everyone in the Hakusenkan seemed to be busy prepareing for the final examinations and getting excited because of the school's yearly Academe Dance Ball Party. Everyone seemed in a rush, don't know which of the two upcoming event is much of their priority. The Student Council was in-charge of the said dance ball party every year, but looks like this year, the Director of the school made a decision that they have to work with the SA students. But the thought didn't excite her much at all, it felt different like before. She slowly slumped on her usual chair and stretched her right hand to the single chair next to her, sadness painted on her face when she found it empty. _'Kei'_ she thought. It has been a month since the love triangle incident happened.

_ "Let us not see each other for a while." she said. Kei embraced her more, gently but tight enough not to let her go. "Let's give each other enough time to see what we really needed."_

Hikari shrugged away the memories of her last meeting with Kei. Akira wanted to kill Kei the moment she learned what happened between Kei and rip Jins head-off. But thanks to the other members of the gang, it is only Tadashi that always end up being hit. She rarely see him since then, Kei only goes to the greenhouse whenever Hikari is on her class, or she only get to see him whenever they pass on each other on the corridors or in any vicinity of the school. Hikari covered her face with her hands and closed her eyes. She misses him.

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly_

It has been five hours and a half since Kei opened his laptop but didn't move a finger on it since then, all that he did was to stare on its desktop wallpaper. _'Hikari'_ he heaved a sigh. He can't concentrate on his work and his studies for a month now, though he still managed to be the top student, and trying his very best to carry his impassivity. Kei didn't know how long can he carry on in this kind of situation with Hikari. It looks like that every day that passes he can't bear anymore the panging pain of not being with her. He has to do something, it's been a month for goodness sake! Kei can't take and let another day pass by without doing something to win back Hikari again. He can't let this day pass without anything settled, he will talk to Hikari. If he needs to beg, he'll definitely do it. He misses her.

_I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia  
Chills me to the bone  
But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
When I think of you I don't feel so alone  
_

"Hikari, I prepared darjeling tea and sandwiches for you." Akira smiled widely but her smile fainted when her beautiful chocolate colored obrs didn't see Hikari. "Hey Tadashi, did you see my angel Hi--. Arrrggh! Just what you think you're eating you pain – in – the – head – glutton!" As usual, Akira threw Tadashi flying high up in the open roof of the greenhouse.

"Gomenasaiiiiiiiiiiii~~~~" is all what Tadashi can managed to say as he flew in the air. Big sweat bead drops on Jun, Megumi, and Ryuu's heads as they watch their poor friend.

The door of the greenhouse flew open and a man panting from the outside came in running. "KEI!" they all said in chorus. It has been a while since they last saw Kei's shadow in the greenhouse, they too, didn't had the chance to talk to him after the incident with Jin Yamada.

"HA! Still got the nerve to come here after what you've done to my Angel Hikari, you monster!" Akira's flaring up with anger and made her fists curled like a ball.

"I'm not here to engage a trouble with you Akira--" he said in a coarsed voice because of panting. "I'm here to see Hikari and talk to her."

_"Kei. Hikari is not here."_ Megumi wrote on her writing notebook. Kei looked at her quizically, because whenever Hikari is waiting for her next class she will usually go back to the greenhouse._ "Hikari looked sad. Think she's just wandering around the school. Kei must go find her if he's really sorry."_

"Go and find her Kei." Jun tapped Kei's shoulder.

"If there is something we can do don't hesitate to say it, ok?" Ryuu smiled. He and Kei have always been brothers, they're so alike but in much different ways.

"Spare me then." Akira hissed, and everybody looked at her with disbelief. "What? I don't want to help that monster." she said out and rolled her eyes, but all the guys from the greenhouse didn't made a sound.

"Akira. Come on." Tadashi said while rubbing his throbing face from his girlfriends attack earlier. "Just think of Hikari's happiness."

"FINE. But this is not for you monster!" she sharply pointed at Kei. "Im doing this only for Hikari. Because I want to see her happy." she snorted.

"Arigato gozaimasu." Kei bowed down. Yes, it was very unlikely of him, even though, he never failed yet in anything but he needed their help to win the trust and love of his girl once more.

_I don't feel so alone,_

_I don't feel so alone  
As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight  
_

Three days left before the final examinations, everybody is doing extra – dual study hours, but Hikari is over doing it again. As usual, she makes it double the time the other students study their lessons. _'This is the last term. This is the last chance.'_ she thought. She needs to be ranked as number one, even for this last time. The note on the school bulletin board early this morning catched her attention, it is an open letter but looks like it is pertaining to someone. '_It is more than a letter'_ she is now in deep contemplation as she recall what was written on the board.

"_Rock blunts scissors: rock defeats scissors_

_Scissors cut paper: scissors defeats paper _

_Paper captures rock: paper defeats rock"_

"That's it!" she said it out. "CHALLENGE!"

_When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again  
And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here _

Everybody seemed to be excited, not because it is the release of the rankings but because of the upcoming dance ball. But for Hikari, it is otherwise. She is more eager and excited to know the results of the finals. Hikari walked heading to the bulletin board for the announcement and catch for a deep breath and closed her eyes, and gently opened it the moment she got there.

Hakusenkan FINALS Examination Results

Special A Class

1. TAKISHIMA, Kei

**2. HANAZONO, Hikari**

_Same ranking follows-_

She gasped hard. _'Oh. NO'_ but there is a message underneath the rankings, and it says:

"_YOU LOSE. SEE YOU AT THE DANCE BALL."_


	12. Chapter 10 Songs Gameover

_**Hi there SA Fanatics :) I am presenting before you the finale of my very own sequel of the manga of our beloved Special A series. It may not be as good as you are expecting but don't worry , atleast it somehow meet the ending that you've been dying to read. Hey by the way, after you finish reading the KeiKari finale please do read my last note down there. Okey? Well, hope you'll like this one. And please, for the last time, please do drop your reviews ^_^**_

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are all rightfully owned and belong to Minami Maki.**

**SONGS. GAMEOVER**

"_Earthquakes can't shake us  
Cyclones can't break us  
Hurricanes can't take away our love  
Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock  
It feels just like it's heaven's touch  
Together at the top like a pyramid  
And even when the wind is blowing  
We'll never fall just keep on going  
Forever we will stay, like a pyramid"_

_Since the day that we met girl  
I've never had anyone make me feel this way  
And my heart is sure it wants to be with you  
Wanna give you the whole world...  
If you make the promise to me, you're gonna stay  
Without you guiding me, I'm lost and so confused  
_

Hikari heaved a sigh as she entered a coutrier shop. Akira's chauffer fetched her early than the usual, it intrigued her a bit because its very unusual and odd. _'The last time I came here to take my then dress measurement was when Takishima and I went to Yahiro's birthday party'_ she said to herself and blushed. Her heart palpitated wildly when she thought of him, and she'll be meeting him again tonight, at the dance ball. Is she ready to reunite with him again? Is she ready to forgive and accept Kei back into her heart? Its just been a month after that incident. She shook her head, she doensn't want to think about it anymore. Her thoughts were completely diverted when a familiar store attendant came in.

"Welcome back Hanazono-sama." the attendant smiled and sweatbeads populate Hikari's forehead as she immediately remembered the lady who took her measurements that made her almost crazy, and yes, also a big thanks to Yahiro that time. "Don't worry, we're not gonna take your measurements again, Akira-sama already gave us the numbers to use, all we need to do is to get a dress that will perfectly fit you for the dance ball."

"Uh, really? Hehe. Arigato." she laughed – off nevervously and sighed. Akira really knows her too well, she's a life saver. And the attendant lead her inside the shop to start picking the dress that she'll be wearing.

_What will it take to show you I'll be by your side  
Girl I got you and I want to give you what you never had  
Girl everyday I hope to make you a part of my life  
Cause you know me and I know you  
Girl your love is where it's at...  
_

_ "_Yo Microphone check, 1-2-3. 1-2-3 check microphone yo!"

"Oi Tadashi, don't shout to much on the microphone." Hissed Ryuu, as he rubbed his ears. "Just tone it right, you don't want to mess the sound systems for this night, ne?"

"If you don't, two people will going to kill you for sure." Jun added while Ryuu smiled sheepishly as Tadashi's turned pale as he absorbed both latters words. No wonder, Akira and Kei tandem would definitely send him flying to the pits of hell.

"Waaaaaaaaah. I don't want that to happen. Gomene." Immediately he fixed the sound system and check every wires, as sweatbeads was pouring like waterfalls onto Tadashi's pale face.

"_We'll just go and see Hikari. " _megumi wrote on her notebook. "_Sakura called and Hikari is already in her house, and we're gonna get ready too_." Jun and Ryuu noded.

"Don't forget to get ready before the clock strikes at 7:00pm." Akira reminded. "And be sure that everything will be doing fine." She glared to Tadashi and he immediately hide behind Jun and Ryuu.

_I'm gonna be the love that's gonna last  
And be the one that got your back  
Ain't nothing never that bad that we would be together  
And though we both made our mistakes  
And some we never wish we made  
But we'll be okay if we just stay together  
_

Kei checked his watch for the 'n'th time of the night. He's been anxiously waiting inside the greenhouse. Kei was never been this nervous for his whole life. Whatever will gonna happen for tonight, it all depends on his plans, although he always had contingecies just in case there would be a problem. But it didn't bother him, the only thing on his mind right now is to win Hikari back.

The door of the greenhouse swung open, it was Ryuu. "Everthing is set, are you ready to sweep every ladies feet?"

"Silly. All I want is Hikari." Kei smirked and walks out of the greenhouse. He pulled out the keys of his 2010 Lotus Evora inside his pockets and start the engine and heed – off to the dance ball. The car was bought by his grandfather as a graduation gift, and his tux suits the car very well. He is wearing a predominantly black tuxedo with light checkered designs embosed on his coat, and his hair is a little different, it was loose pushed down he is every inch handsome tonight.

Kei arrived 10 minutes before the exact time, every senior students are there already. He roamed his eyes around the place but haven't seen a figure of the persone he's been waiting. He sighed, his heart is starting to run wild. He shook his head, and inhaled deep. He went to the control room to check if everything is ready for his one of a kind surprise for Hikari.

"Kei, you're here." Sakura greeted his view inside the control room.

_ "_I didn't know Hakusenkan seniors invited two Kokusen students here, or you're both gate crashing?" Kei raised an eye brow, and looked at Yahiro who's sitting beside Megumi.

"Aw. Is that how you express your gratitude Kei-kun?" Yahiro said.

_"_Kei, Hikari is on her way. Don't worry. Everything is all set."said Megumi. And Yahiro glared at her because Yahiro doesn't want Megumi waste her precious voice just talking.

The control room door banged open and Tadashi is panting, "She's here. She just arrived."

_I know he left you stranded  
And you paid the price when you messed up your life  
Girl I know you're so afraid but I can't write the wrongs he did  
I know you saw the lipstick on my window  
And wonder how many chicks been to my home  
I done my share of playing games  
But for you I given up that life_

The big lights closed the moment Hikari arrived on the venue, and it was replaced by the Christmas lights that were designed along the aisle. Hikari was very beautiful that night, not that she doesn't looked good during ordinary days, its just that she's different, as if this day is very made special just for her. They arranged her hair in curls that is flowingly good at her back. She is wearing a multi – crisscrossed spaghetti strapped white dress with black linings on every end, and there's a built in belt like wrapped around her body that flaunts her beautiful curves. She looked like a doll, a living doll in a fairy tale. She walked down the lighted path way, and everyone is staring at her, stunned by her.

"Thank you everyone for coming to our school's annual dance ball." It was Tadashi, he's the Emcee for tonight. "This is the final challenge for this night." He's staring and pertaining to Hikari, and that is the cue for Kei's move.

The stage's lights went out for a moment, and everyone gasped. But it lit again and saw a gorgeous man standing on the stage, holding a microphone on his hand. And yes, it's Kei Takishima, and music played and all of the girls screamed._  
_

"_**Thank you for this moment I've gotta say how beautiful you are of all the hopes and dreams i could be prayed for there you are." **_Kei's voice was beautiful, he sang amazingly and all of the girls can't help but to stare and drool._** "If i could have one dance forever i would take you by the hand tonight is you and i together i'm so glad, i'm your man." **_Kei searched for Hikari and found her in the crowd, and everybody looked at her and created a way as if she was a princess in fairy tale that's been long waited to step on the throne with his prince.

"_**And if i lived a thousand years you know i never could explain the way i lost my heart to you, that day."**_ Hikari gasped and covered her mouth, she didn't thought that Kei would do this for her. She doesn't know the lyrics of the song but she knew it by heart. She must have heard it somewhere. _**"But if destiny decided i should look the other way then the world would never know the greatest story ever told and did i tell you that i love you...tonight" **_ Hearing this song from Kei made her feel a kind of feeling that she never felt yet. It was a foreign kind of feeling that she just can't describe.

"_**I don't hear the music when im looking in your eyes but i feel the rythm of your body  
close to mine." **_Kei crooned and the crowd sang along. He never did this kind of show to anyone. He's very private when it comes to this kind of mushy things for Hikari but he needs to do this to win her back. _**"It's the way we touch that sends me it's the way we always be your kiss your pretty smile you know i die for,oh baby your all i need" **_He made his way down the stage and walk directly to where Hikari is standing, looking at her intently. As he reached her place, he holds her hand and placed it to where his heart is and bended on one knee.

_****__What will it take to show you I'll be by your side  
Girl I got you and I want to give you what you never had  
Girl everyday I hope to make you a part of my life  
Cause you know me and I know you  
Girl your love is where it's at..._

Hikari lost her thoughts for a while, the moment she realized that Kei is standing right in front of her holding her hand she went beet red. She tried to pull her hand back but Kei doesn't want to let go. Her heart is beating wildly, she just can't absorb anything, it was overwhelming. She wanted to hug Kei and kiss him but her ego doesn't want to give in. All that she can do was to heave a sigh. Kei stand up and cupped her face and looked intently onto her beautiful orbs. "Hikari, i love you and I'm sorry."

Hikari blinked counted times, dumbfounded by the words Kei just said. "How sorry are you?" She asked randomly.

"Very sorry. I promise I won't do anything reckless again. Please forgive me? I want you back." Kei pleaded. He looked like a kid begging for a lollipop candy.

"Really?" Hikari said, voice almost breaking. He nodded and smiled. Kei leaned to her and touched their foreheads and noses. Both of them were flying with happiness. "Say it again."

"Which one? The I love you part or the Sorry part?" Kei asked still leaning down to her, this time his arms holding Hikari tight.

"Of course the I love you part, baka." Hikari said out loud, earning the crowd to tease them, and she flushed hard.

"I love you." Said Kei saying out each words clearly, Hikari smiled and finally Kei captured her lips and kissed her, he laughed and looked at her intently. "I love you Hikari no matter what."

Hikari nodded. "I love you too… Kei." Kei was surprised to hear her say his name. Everyone was briefly surprised when Kei once again kneeled, this time pulling something inside his pocket. It was a box, and opened it up. A ring came into everyone's view and Hikari covered her mouth as she saw the jewelry.

"The last time you were the one to propose, I believe it is my turn to ask you now." Everyone in the crowd along with their friends were whistling and teasing them. "I'd like to ask you to spend our lifetime together."

A tear fell from Hikari's eyes as she accepts the newest challenge of her life. "Hai."

__

Baby you're the one I'm waiting for  
Because you give me what I need and more  
Cause it's clear that we are meant to be  
Together... together... we should be together  
Eternally...  
And I'm gonna be... 

**A/N: **_**Sorry no lime and lemons here. Anyway,**__**I would like to extend my sincere thank you to everyone who has been continiuosly and consistently waiting, reading and dropping reviews for every chapters of this fiction, you guys really are giving me inspiration. XOXOX!**_

_**P.S.**_

_**Please do read my other fiction, Braving the Odds, I'll be updating it soon. Please bear with me.**_

_**Love you guys!**_


End file.
